


Lost Woods

by Pinetasticapple



Series: Ike and Link's adventure through BOTW [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, It's a little something, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: There's a reason they call this place Lost Woods after all.





	Lost Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have to finish another fanfic but I got back into writing and one of the oldest fandoms I've loved was Smash Bros so, have a little something.

Ike knew they were serious when they called this part of the forest the "Lost Woods". He didn't keep count of the times he and his companion had been engulfed in that strange mist with eerie laughing and thrown back to the same start point of their trail, but there had been more than enough to have them both a little annoyed at that point of their journey.

It was very frustrating, but even more to the Hylian currently pacing in small strides next to him, not drifting far from Ike's side in case he got warped out again. The torch's flames danced and teased them both, which didn't help Link's mood at all as he grumbled in his steps.

Ike had learned from observing and asking to know that holding Link's hand without his sign of approval was a bad idea, yet he had called for him quite a while now to no avail, so he did the next thing to call out for his attention. The moment Link turned around on his pacing he stood in front of him and stopped him by holding his sides, letting the arms free to sign at him –or slap his chest, whichever worked at the moment-.

"Hey," Ike said, relieved that Link turned to look at him more annoyed than angry, "breath, relax, if we get stressed right now we won't be able to find our way. You have been here before, it will come to you."

Link huffed and crossed his arms, but Ike knew the Hylian wasn't going to ignore him. Link bit his lip in frustration but closed his eyes and allowed himself to take a slow, deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and then exhaling it all.

Ike waited, letting go of Link's sides but still standing in front of him, a small smile on his face when Link's hand moved to hold his until he opened his eyes, no longer infuriated by their situation.

"Better?"

Link nodded and gave Ike's hand another squeeze. He let go of them and turned his attention to the trail in front of them. Ike knew he was still annoyed, but now Link wasn't looking at the path with frustration but decision to cross through.

They were going to get out of the forest, Ike thought as Link turned to him and nodded to his right to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back for ML soon.  
> If you liked it and want me to do some prompts feel free to hit me up.


End file.
